A device and a method for the temperature control of a component of a printing press is known from DE 44 29 520 A1. The temperature of the component is controlled by use of an at least partially circulating fluid. An actuating member, by use of which a mixture ratio between two fluid flows at different temperatures can be adjusted at a feed-in point, is controlled via a temperature measuring point arranged between the feed-in point and the component.
EP 0 886 577 B1 discloses a device and a method for controlling the temperature of a component. A component temperature is monitored by sensors and the measured value is sent to a control unit. If the temperature measured at the component differs from a command variable, the control unit lowers or increases the temperature of a coolant in a cooling unit by a defined value, waits for a length of time and repeats the measurement and the mentioned steps until the control variable has again been attained.
A temperature control device for printing presses is known from EP 0 382 295 A2. A temperature of the fluid in an inflow section, and a surface temperature of the component whose temperature is to be controlled are detected and are supplied to a control device. A manipulated variable for regulating a mixing motor is determined on the basis of these temperatures, as well as possibly predetermined disturbance variables, such as the paper used, the percentage of dampening agent and target temperatures, which set the relationship between the fluid conducted in the circuit and freshly temperature-controlled fluid.
JP 60-161152 A discloses a cooling device for a roller whose temperature is to be controlled. A surface temperature of the roller, as well as a fluid temperature in the inflow path, are measured and are supplied to a regulating device for comparison with a command variable and for controlling a valve.